guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Arachni's Haunt
Commander Hixx, the quest npc, is at a shrine close to the entrance of the dungeon, in the south-west corner of magus stones. There is also a spider boss close by; Ashlyn Spiderfriend: Wakers Can someone explain why all the Monsters here are level 1 or 2? (T/ ) 17:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :They are found on levels 1 and 2. --Macros 18:09, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::I blame the page layout, in that case. (T/ ) 18:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Dungeon Key never spawned for me. I ran up to the dungeon lock, no luck and then up to the door (which was closed) and it zoned me to level 2. :the key didnt spawn for me either, and i was also able to zone to lvl 2 with the door closed.Sephine 14:40, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :: just finished it, the key spawned for me. And the combo minion master and mass aoe damage really works. Consider bringing "shields up" aswell, as most of the enemies are rangers. Frantic 08:17, 10 September 2007 (CDT) The large hidden area seems to have been truncated, with only 2 short dead end halls from the first room. The rez is gone, and the light skill only provides a dwarven ghost ally.--NichePlayer 22:24, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Unless there are two ranger bosses on level one, the name is actual Brood Warden, not Brood Weaver. - 66.82.9.86 12:16, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Level 2 of this dungeon is the same map as another I went through, I want to say it was Vloxen Excavations? - 66.82.9.87 12:41, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Question : I just got into the dungeon (second time), just for the hidden treasures and the hidden area . Well the hidden area was wall-blocked for me so I got to see only a very small amount of it. Has this happened to anyone else ?? Ne33us 11:37, 22 September 2007 (CDT) yes it seems like they removed most of the hidden area... want the old big hidden area back... 87.160.116.159 08:26, 26 September 2007 (CDT) When those Spiders spawn when talked to eggs, some unique horror music plays. Chilos Deldrimor goodies not fixed I found a Dwarven Ghost on the second level rather than a Hidden Treasure. This suggests that the Light of Deldrimor rewards aren't fixed. SarielV Level 2 - Every time there, have found 1 Dwarven Ghost and 2 Hidden Treasures. The Ghost has always been next to the center coffin. However, the 2 Treasure locations have varied considerably. :They must have moved the treasures around for me then SarielV 06:03, 17 September 2007 (CDT) just to say its incorrect about the secret passage being empty, i found 2 things with light of deldrimor Note to those doing this with H/H...the ooze in Hard Mode seem to divide MUCH more than in normal. I've taken a break -- after dying for the 5th time from the earth ooze -- to make this comment. What started as 15 ooze are now -- at last count -- up over 25. Over half of them are earth ele. Try pulling small groups, but usually get a group of 6-8; with 4 earth ele at lvl 26...one hit and my whole team is down. As far as doing this dungeon in HM in 2 hours...guess it depends on the team makeup. I took 2 MM's with me.. cause wiki says it works.. but when u get to the big group of Oozes your minion master are both useless since oozes don't leave exploitable corpses. we died too much.. so we stopped at first floor. 86.91.128.247 21:39, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Lol i have to have done this dungeon 30 times trying to get the Insectoid Scythe drop....But what i Reccomend for this dungeon is 1 MM, 2 Nukers, 2 Monks (bring remove conditions) and melee dealers...basically ur most basic team layout lol. 22:45, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Area Map Bug I was doing Scrambled Reinforcements yesterday and on the area map of the first level had the door leading to area two as the exit to Magnus Stones and the area where we entered as the entrance to Level 2.sdcmgs 08:00, 16 September 2007 (CDT)sdcmgs :I think this bug has been fixed. It looks correct on my U map now.24.96.212.250 18:41, 14 October 2007 (UTC) Dye This may well be luck, but I received a far higher % of dye drops when I did this mission. 2 purple, 1 white, 1 brown, 1 orange, 1 green, 1 yellow (7 total). One of those may have come from walking to the dungeon, but I think they were all from spiders of some sort. Seemed to happen when the lvl 14 spiders were around. --Mooseyfate 19:22, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :I got 1 brown and 1 orange in the entire trip. Your luck was just that I think, luck. 66.169.114.32 04:52, 25 September 2007 (CDT) ::Could also be that the high number of low level spiders caused a high amount of dye drops(more kills=more drops)--Devils Apprentice 00:31, 12 October 2007 (UTC) chest reward I just did the dungeon with a guildie for the first time. He was able to open the chest and get a goldie, I couldnt. Anyone knows how that could be? a bug perhaps? --Strike When Ready Well, the chest did open for me, but all it dropped were absolutely crap golds..one req 13, the other 11 with just stupid mods....3 hours for this.... Polymock Piece Drop Completed this dungeon tonight with some guildies in Hard Mode and got the Mantis Dreamweaver Polymock Piece. Just for anyone who wants to edit the main page for the dungeon on the list of available drops. I'm afraid to edit it. XD196.25.255.218 22:04, 23 October 2007 (UTC)Ryn Shaia secret room lvl 1 Wow...some of the most gorgeous scenery i've seen in EOTN in this room..real nice reward...even without chests it was amazing to see...took like 20 shots. There other rooms like this in dungeons?--Warior kronos 20:19, 4 November 2007 (UTC) Monster Bug Flame Djinn's ignored me, they did not attack at all. They we're just moving and renewing their enchantments.Big Bow 06:58, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Trivia The names of the 3 asura in this mission are a reference to the film Aliens. Commander Hixx = Corporate Hicks in the film, Hudd = Hudson and Vask = Vasquez. Also like the film, you have to torch a load of egg sacs.--~~~~Guile :See Scrambled_Reinforcements#Trivia. 01:35, 2 January 2008 (UTC) Arachni Spawn Bug? I had cleaned the map of all ememies at the end of this dungeon, lit 4 of the 5 eggs corresponding to Arachni and killed all the spawns... When I lit the 5th, neither Arachni nor any other spider spawned. Luckily by leaving the general area (moved all hench and myself outside of aggro) and returned, Arachni spawned and I was able to finish the dungeon. Happened to anyone else? Slingshot John 01:05, 10 January 2008 (UTC) I had a bug where one of the matriarchs wouldnt spawn for me, had to restart the dungeon. My quest log said i had one left. havent had it happen again though24.74.22.126 19:19, 10 January 2008 (UTC)clay Yes, except on the first level one of the Spider Matriarchs did not appear, and so I went away and came back, and she did appear after a bit. Susan 21:55, 15 January 2008 (UTC) On level 2, I managed to lite all 5 and not have a single spider spawn. Went to the other side of the cave, came back - and ALL of them spawned at once. I love AOE. And I'm glad that the spiders weren't splinter barragers. Mbourgon 03:01, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Killing all the Burning Spirits (level 1) If you kill all the Burning Spirits it appears this causes some more Painweavers, Needling Lavastriders and such to spawn and maybe a locked chest, too (one appeared for me that definitely was not there before I took out the Spirits). Otherwise, the Spirits seem to have no function except to lure minions away. Susan 17:50, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::It may be that you have to kill the Spirits off before clearing the area completely of spiders, or maybe even before killing of the matriarchs; this needs to be tested more. GW-Susan 17:24, 30 August 2008 (UTC) closed off secret room? I was looking around the secret room in level one and it seems much smaller than teh map implies. Ive very carefully examined this room and there are two places where there appear to be walls sealing off passages to a larger area. Am I missing something here or was it changed? —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 23:49, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :I made that map not too long after the release of EotN, so idk... it may have been silently patched or something. Since all the dungeons are composed of separate parts, you'll OFTEN find places that look like a corridor was supposed to be there, but there's just a wall. That's true for practically every dungeon, and not just that area. Since it was a long time ago, I don't remember if there are any "fake walls". I do remember however that there's at least one "end of the world" (far west side). Oh, and for heavens sake, take a running skill if you want to explore that thing @_@ — Poki#3 , 20:03, 14 April 2008 (EDT) ::Well I was just there and I traced along the walls and I didn't find anyway out of the first part of the room with the stained glass windows. Not an especially large area. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 00:13, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Same here, no large secret area, just one room with two short passages leading from it and a Dwarven Ghost in the centre. Ill go hug the walls to see if there are hidden passages, else if not i will edit the note. EDIT: I followed the same distance as the map suggests, getting into a set of down going stairs, where should be a doorway but a wall is placed instead. The old door can be seen by standing next to the wall and putting the camera through it. Breintje(P/T) 15:54, 8 January 2009 (UTC) spider level HM can someone tell me what level the normal spiders are on hard mode? Are they still level 14, only with barrage equipped? :They will be at least level 20. No enemy in HM is below level 20. RoseOfKali 08:47, 22 June 2008 (UTC) ::Some enemies are below lvl 20 in HM--pets of enemy rangers retain their usual level (usually, lvl 15), such as the pet crocodiles of the Beast Sworn Hekets. I am not sure if any other enemies are below 20, however. GW-Susan 21:30, 26 December 2008 (UTC) -- further note (still crocodiles), the crocs in Verdant Cascades (in the north) as well as the ones in Arbor Bay, in the pool near the Shards of Orr dungeon entrance, are also only level 15 in HM. These crocs are on their own, i.e., not pets of rangers. GW-Susan 18:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC). There are level 5 (yes, level five!) Polar Bears in Jaga Moraine which must be killed to get the Vanquisher reward (they are enemies before you get to them). GW-Susan 04:10, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :The normal Spider is level 24 in hard mode, with barrage equipped. --evilsofa 22:29, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Fire Rolling Boulders Lok The Mischievous seems to summon fire boulders (they stop appearing once he's dead). I was lucky enough to avoid them, but I imagine they can do considerable damage to the party. Perhaps someone should edit the main page to warn people about these boulders.The Masquerader 20:37, 25 June 2008 (UTC) : You sure your not getting confused with Catacombs of Kathandrax ? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 14:01, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::No, he's not. The fireballs kill you on the spot, but don't give you death penalty. And they stop once you're very close to the boss and after you kill him. — Poki#3 , 14:57, 25 June 2008 (UTC) ::: ok, I was wrong, just thought that it sounded very familar to Catacombs of Kathandrax (and I havent done this one, so I won't disagree with a second opinion). I agree, however, that it should be added to the article then. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 15:02, 25 June 2008 (UTC) Warden/Weaver When I did this dungeon, the "Brood Weaver" didnt spawn anywhere, in fact the same place where the Weaver's picture is taken, i find a Brood Warden. I have screens .--Balistic Pve (T/ ) 17:34, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :I bet it was changed because Brood Weaver is so similar to Blood Weaver, but one is a boss and one is not, so it caused confusion. 17:38, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Hard Mode Was expecting HM to be hell, what with all the barragers. Went as a splinter barrager with one other human (warrior), and the rest heroes: heal monk, prot monk, MM, SS necro with weakness and mark of pain, earth ele with wards and sandstorm. I also brought pve-only skills Ebon Battle Standard of Courage and Winds, which works well to reduce the spider's damage (naturally). No consumables were needed, and there were only a few deaths, so not so bad after all! On the first level, when the Spider Matriarch is killed, some spiders appear (spawn) on the bridges overhead and do lots of damage--just stay out of range when you light the last of the egg mounds; on the second level, the spiders just appear in the area when she dies. Putting your spell casters and especially the monks behind the ribs sticking up around the egg cases on the second level protects them completely, rendering Arachni much less of a problem (in fact, no problem, because she tries to take out the monks). GW-Susan 00:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :My notes, doing it in hard mode with just H/H: In the beginning room, clear the small group to your left, and use that space to pull stuff into; the rest of the room is a mess and the three Asurans tend to bring a large part of it to you. The first really difficult area is on the first floor, right after you burn open the first web door. You will pass a poison trap on the floor, and notice ahead a lot of blobs going by, one after one, like a train. Do NOT charge in - I wiped doing that on my first attempt in normal mode, much less hard mode. When I went through on my hard mode attempt, I found a pulling method that worked. Park your team before the poison trap; Hixx, Hudd and Vask will still follow you, which will seem like an annoyance, but let them. You'll notice that as the blobs go by, they seem to be groups of about 4. Do your best to pull the last ooze in a team, using a flatbow or long bow; they will sometimes just divide, and then just hang around that area, which makes them easier to pull single. Once you've got one, run all the way back to your team, and the ooze will tend to get caught up just at the corner where it has to go by the poison trap; even better, Hixx Hudd and Vask often body block them there. I pulled many single ooze this way, and they often died just from the poison trap and the three Asurans. But even just 4 Earthbound Ooze are extremely dangerous, and I had two near wipes when I pulled that many, but with a bit of patience I whittled them down until they stopped coming. Sweep the area just after the poison trap because there's a hidden spawn there, next to the collector. More notes to follow. --evilsofa 22:11, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, I have no further notes. If you can handle the ooze train, the rest of the dungeon is simple fare. Just be ready for hidden spawns pretty much everywhere. --evilsofa 00:24, 24 July 2009 (UTC) Rupting Troll ungent Is pretty useless. As stated in the very first comment here arachni has over 9000 health. Troll ungent gives at highest (10 regen) 20 health per second. Unless you are planning to kill Arachni in more then 10 minutes, troll ungent won't make such a big difference. If you bring spitefull Spirit (which is highly recommended since it is anti barrage skill No. 1) there won't be a big difference in the time you spend killing him... 12:22, December 5, 2009 (UTC)